Through the eyes of a child
by Deneb of Cygnus
Summary: A journey to Sanctuary as seen through the eyes of two children. "...to leave a gold saint under the care of a child."


**Well, this is my first fic. It was actually supposed to be a one-shot but it turned out to be longer than I expected, so it'll be divided into two parts.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Saint Seiya or any of its characters.**

It was a cold day in Siberia; well colder than others, that is. A terrible blizzard, perhaps the worst in the last few years, was raging; wind blowing fiercely, lashing against the snow-covered ground and it didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon.

Lost in the harsh landscape, far from any inhabited village, laid a small hut that was, by then, almost entirely covered by snow.

There a young man stood close to the window looking outside, thinking.

He needed to get back to the sanctuary to report to the Pope: he was late already and this trip couldn't be delayed any longer. In spite of that, he was reluctant to take leave. It wasn't because he thought that his students couldn't manage without him for a couple of days; no he wasn't worried about that.

It wouldn't have been the first time the kids were left on their own: by now they were both used to Siberia's extreme conditions and the cold weather didn't represent a problem anymore, plus Isaac was old enough to take charge of the training. But this time was different because Hyoga was sick and no matter how responsible Isaac was, he was still a little kid himself.

Camus sighed and called Isaac over.

"Go get ready, we'll leave soon," he said to his older apprentice.

"But…Hyoga…the weather…"

"Don't worry we'll teleport" he reassured the kid; an excited expression painted itself on the young boy's face upon hearing this.

The Aquarius saint then grabbed a blanket and went to the room his students shared. He took the child in his arms and then felt for his forehead. He sighed realizing that the temperature was still very high. Even though it was probably just the flu the fever hadn't gone down in three days; the weather didn't help either.

"Isaac? Isaac come here, we're about to leave."

"Take my hand," he said once the child had been by his side.

* * *

Rodorio. The village near the twelve temples had changed very little throughout the centuries, and it looked as tough time had stopped in this corner of Greece.

"Camus-sensei, where are we?"

"In Rodorio."

"Oh" the kid said pondering on the information. "And where's Rodorio?" He finally asked.

"In Greece, near Sanctuary"

Isaac was surprised. Of course he knew that his teacher was the Aquarius gold saint and that, as such, he was one of the strongest warrior amongst Athena's saints (undoubtedly the strongest if you asked Isaac) and he also knew that he had first trained there. Going to Sanctuary, the place where Athena resided, had always been one of Isaac's biggest dream alongside becoming a saint, but he never thought he'd be realizing it this soon. He smiled, happy that their master had decided to take them along.

Once in Sanctuary, they started up to the first house; Isaac was walking beside his mentor and was trying to impress dignity in every step he was taking: he was a saint-to-be after all and wanted to make a good impression on his superiors. He drew in a shaky breath as they entered the temple… Just to find it empty.

"But… it's empty." The child stated somewhat disappointed.

"Indeed it is." Not a helpful answer at all.

They exited Aries in silence and continued their journey: Camus holding a half asleep Hyoga and Isaac trailing gloomily behind.

When they reached the house of Taurus a booming voice greeted them causing the future Kraken Shogun to jump in fright and hide behind his teacher's leg. So much for making a good impression.

"Camus! Long time no see, my friend! I thought you were due here a couple of days ago… Oh and who are these?" he said noticing the two kids for the first time.

" These are Isaac and Hyoga, my apprentices. And I was able to come only now because Hyoga came down with the flu; this is also why I had to bring them with me" he answered briefly though a smile was on his face.

"Oh, I see. Do you want to leave them here? I wouldn't mind some company and there are places in Sanctuary is best for a kid not to see" Aldebaran said, mainly referring to Deathmask's temple.

The Aquarius saint looked pensive: indeed the fourth temple was not a place he'd like his students to see; on the other hand, probably the Taurus saint wouldn't be this kind if he knew what dealing with the two of them could be like. As Camus was trying to decide what to do Isaac was looking timidly at the giant man talking with his mentor (how was it possible to be that tall?).

"Isaac," he finally spoke " you'll stay here with Aldebaran."

"O-ok" the kid gulped looking at the saint in front of him.

Even though taking Hyoga to his own house was still the best solution, this way, at least one of them would be spared the trauma of passing through the Cancer temple.

"Thanks" he said nodding to the other.

"My pleasure!" Aldebaran said merrily, patting Camus' shoulder and making him stumble.

Leaving Isaac behind, the ice saint started up to the third temple.

"Sensei?" a tiny voice called. The Aquarius saint looked at the child in his arms who had just awoken.

"Why is it so hot?"

"We're in Greece Hyoga."

"And why are we in Greece?"

"Because I needed to come to Sanctuary."

"Ah. I should have known though. It's never this hot in Siberia." He stated as a matter of fact laying his head on the saint's shoulder.

"You know sensei, I've got a friend here. I mean here in Greece. His name's Seiya and he should be training right here…" he trailed off.

Camus looked at him worriedly and quickened his pace as not to expose him to the sun any longer than necessary.

After having passed Gemini, they found themselves in the fourth temple. The blond kid lifted his head and gasped seeing at least a hundred dead faces staring at him from the walls; terror still etched on their features (was his temperature that high?).

"Close your eyes Hyoga." Camus said giving a light squeeze to the child as if to reassure him. He needn't to be told twice.

Laughter echoed through the entire temple as its guardian made his appearance.

"Don't tell me you were going to pass without greeting me first" the Cancer saint said smirking, "it'd be rather impolite, I would have never expected this from you Aquarius "

"Let us pass" was the response he got.

"Why, if I didn't know any better I might think you were trying to avoid me."

Camus didn't lose his composure, and simply waited for the other to move so that they could pass.

"What's your name _ghiacciolo _[icicle]?" he continued going towards Hyoga; the eleventh gold saint stiffened and took a step back.

"Let us pass, I need to speak with the Kyoko" he repeated.

"Well, why don't you leave your kid here then? I'm sure we'd have fun. You know I don't think I have a kid's face on my walls…yet" the Cancer saint smiled evilly, eyeing the child nestled in Camus' arms.

"You wouldn't dare to start a thousand days war with me, would you Deathmask?" he said, voice as sharp and cold as it was humanly possible observing his opponent's every move, ready to react at the slightest sign of hostility.

The Italian saint laughed once again.

"I was just trying to help a fellow saint, you know I don't think the Kyoko-sama will be happy to find out you've brought visitors, Camus of Aquarius" he smiled mockingly.

Camus faltered on the inside but not a trace of insecurity appeared on his face.

"That is none of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me I'd like to pass" he said shortly and made his way to the exit, accompanied by Deathmask's laughter.

"You can open your eyes now, Hyoga" he said once outside.

The child peeked an eye open observing their surroundings and was glad to find that they had exited the temple.

The next few temples were a blur for Hyoga. In the fifth he had just glimpsed the Leo saint, for the young Aiolia had barely nodded to Camus, acknowledging his presence, and then had returned to his quarters. In the sixth he had been surprised to see that the man presiding the house was seated cross-legged, his eyes closed, and seemed to be completely unaware of everything around him, even their own presence, for he had not made the slightest movement at their passage (oh, how wrong was he!). The seventh house was empty, like it had been for a long time now. Was it the second one left without a guardian or the third? Hyoga couldn't remember.

Once they arrived to the eighth temple though, the Aquarius saint stopped.

"Camus?" someone called causing him to turn towards the source of the voice "What are you doing here?"

"Milo, this is Hyoga; Hyoga this is your babysitter for the next two hours or so" he said ignoring his friend's question.

"You're kidding, right?" the Scorpio saint said laughing.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No" Milo stopped laughing "but you never do, so I thought…" he trailed off paling, "Camus you can't possibly be serious! I don't know how to put up with kids!"

"Just act like you usually do and I'm sure you'll get along just fine" the French boy deadpanned.

"Ha. You're so funny. Seriously though, you can't expect me to do that, I'm your best friend!"

The Aquarius saint rolled his eyes at his friend's logic. Or lack of.

"That's the point Scorpio. If you are my best friend, as you claim yourself to be, you should be happy to do it."

"Where's the other one?" he asked, fearing that Isaac would pop up any second. He had met the kid once. And that had been enough. He wasn't really looking forward to meeting him again any time soon. Images of his last (and only) visit to Camus' hut flashed through his mind, making him shudder.

"I left _Isaac,_" he said stressing his student's name, " down at the second temple, Aldebaran is taking care of him."

"And you couldn't leave this one there because..?"

"I actually meant to bring _Hyoga_ to my temple, but…"

"Well, then it's settled. It was nice seeing you again, thanks for passing by."

"But" he went on ignoring his friend's childish behaviour "to do that I'd have to pass the tenth temple, and I doubt that Shura would approve of the fact that I brought my students here and I'm not in the mood to listen to one of his lectures nor I'm particularly looking forward to leaving one of them with him."

"Right. Well then why didn't you leave him with Aldebaran? You knew that to get to your temple you'd have to pass Shura." The irritated Scorpio asked yet again.

"Because I forgot about Shura!" Camus all but snarled.

"You do realize that you're leaving him in my temple, under my care?" he sighed defeated. There was no point in arguing any longer. He just had to hope that Camus'-other-disciple-whom-he-had-never-met wouldn't be as hyperactive and talkative as that Isaac kid.

Not that he hadn't been a hyperactive and talkative kid himself: he could still remember the extent his teacher had to go to shut him up or to simply keep his attention focused on the training.

But even though he could get along almost with everyone, he had always preferred the company of the quiet ones; just to keep things balanced: that was one of the reasons he thought of Camus as his best friend.

"Unfortunately I do" the answer brought Milo out of his thoughts.

Silence filled the temple as the two saints stared each other down.

"You can't do this to me!" Actually, arguing a little bit more wasn't such a bad idea and the Scorpio saint was known for his stubbornness…and for his tendency to exaggerate things.

"Oh but I'm doing it. So, stop whining and start acting like your own age!" he hissed, fed up with the other's behaviour.

"No. You should have thought about it before bringing him along" Milo said stubbornly and quite hysterically.

"He's sick! I couldn't leave him in Siberia!"

"He's sick! I don't know how to manage with kids when they're fine and you expect me to take care of one when he's not feeling well? All that cold has clearly gone to your head!"

"Camus-sensei, it's fine…" Hyoga who was feeling better said, finally taking part in the conversation.

"No, it's not fine. You'll stay here until I get back ok?" then turning to face his friend: "he doesn't need much. Just don't let him dehydrate, his temperature was quite high when we arrived here and he's not used to this weather, so he needs to drink a lot. Oh, and check his temperature every once in a while" he then looked at the kid somewhat sympathetically: "Don't worry, it'll be fine; I won't take long. Just be sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Fine. But you owe me. You so owe me…"

"I was talking to Hyoga actually…to leave a gold saint under the care of a child" he muttered the last part to himself, loud enough for his friend to hear it while putting the child on the ground.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Good. You were supposed to." He said leaving the eighth temple.


End file.
